The Multiple Revivals
by Doltacrasur
Summary: He lurks in the shadows. He cannot let her die. Contains: Enderlox, Skybrine, WitherMU (Eventually) and eventually the yoglabs gang and evil bodil40.
1. Chapter 1 Act 1

Once upon a time I wouldn't have cared. The sun would have shined bright as always, and I would've let them die. But she's special. She protected me. I can't let her go…. I can't. Brother will understand.

Chapter 1

Act 1

Sky* stretched. He had spent all night camping with Deadlox and Jerome waiting to ambush the squids, but they never arrived. He walked forward, his eyes sleepy, and didn't see the obvious trap in front of him. He stepped on a random rake, got smacked in the face, and heard giggling in the bushes. He pushed away the leaves and saw Jerome and Deadlox laughing hysterically. Fully awake, he yelled "What was that for?!" Before they could answer he felt something sticky and wet wrap around him as his friend's faces changed from pure laughter to horror. A squid dragged him back quicker than anything and he was pulled into the water.

Deadlox spread his wings and carried Jerome under him to go faster, and in no time at all they had reached the Sky Army base. The Star Army and Dead Army were there too, as creepers had mysteriously invaded their base. Jerome talked in a slur of lost words and curses. Deadlox yelled, "Sky has been kidnapped again!" Almost everyone in the room gasped, minus one girl in the corner wearing a hood. She exclaimed happily "I KNEW IT!" and at once everyone's head was turned towards her. Then Seto burst into the room. "Gizzy was guarding one of the jail cells and I came in and he was knocked out! The prisoner is gone!" everyone gasped again excluding the girl, who was now creeping toward the door. Seto spotted her and raced towards her, but something pushed him back and he fell on the floor, and the girl ran out. Deadlox said "We can get her later, now we need to find Sky!"

End Of Act 1

*It is purely coincidental that my O.C. is named Sky. It was a split second thought. I also made her and Candy when I was 9. Yeaaaaah…


	2. Chapter 1 Act 2

Chapter 1

Act 2

Deadlox had called all of team crafted and even a few other people like Gizzy and Bashur. Seto composed himself and looked annoyed at the door before saying "Ok. Lead us to the lake where you guys were camping out." And so they went, Seto riding on Deadlox's back and everyone else riding horses, walking, or swinging from trees until they arrived at the lake.

Gizzy screamed a swear word and charged at a figure standing near the lake who shrieked and fell in the lake. They saw another flash of light just like the one when Sky fell in. But this time there was a sound like and enderman teleporting and the girl was on the other side of the lake, now holding an enchanted diamond sword. If they had looked at the forest on the other side of the lake behind the girl, they would have seen a glint of white eyes and a flash of blue.

Sky opened his eyes and stared wide eyed at his surroundings; similar to the cage Dawn was in when he saved her. Before… "Nevermind." He thought. Then he heard someone laugh in a sarcastic tone of voice. He spun around to face the king of the squids, about the size of an orca whale. "IT'S NO USE SKY!" He yelled. Sky covered his ears to protect himself from the squid's loud voice. "No use to do what?" "Oh. You weren't trying to escape?" "No." "Well that makes it a lot easier to present to you my new army!" "Dear Notch, not this again…"

One of the squids opened the cage and threw an old scuba diving kit in. The squid king yelled again "PUT THIS ON AND FOLLOW UUUUS" Sky cringed but did what the king said, and he was put in handcuffs and dragged around through the water. After a while of silence the squid king stopped and said awkwardly. "I'm sorry, but these plans usually don't go this well." And they walked into a water elevator and waited to the tune of the elevator music.

End Of Act 2


	3. Chapter 1 Act 3

Chapter 1

Act 3

The girl must've also seen the flash, as she raced off into the forest after it. Deadlox grabbed Seto's arms so he couldn't run after her. "We have a mission, and that mission IS NOT to chase after a crazy girl." Seto sighed and used magic to create a bubble around the group, and they walked into the river.

Sky made a pokerface as he heard an alarm sounding. The squid king groaned and took out a walkie-talkie to say "WHAT'S WRONG?" he heard a yet more familiar voice coming from the walkie-talkie and he smiled, a warm feeling coming over him. It was Deadlox. On the walkie-talkie. They had come to save him. He yelled inside his scuba gear like a crazy person, guessing that from the noise slowly coming towards them that his friends were close.

His amulet glowed as bright as 50 pieces of lit redstone, and his eyes glowed a deep yellow, like butter, and he took off the scuba gear, his amulet fueled by the thought of seeing his friends again, even if it had only been a few minutes. He slammed into the top of the elevator to alert his friends.

"Did you hear that?!" Deadlox yelled with a smile on his face. "It's Sky!" And so Seto flung the bubble towards the elevator hallway and broke the door open, and they jumped down. The elevator was rapidly going down, every floor that passed made it harder for Seto to regulate the pressure so they wouldn't suffocate.

Husky ducked out of the bubble so Seto could make it smaller. Being a mudkip, he spun around so his head was looking up and shot out a bubblebeam, shooting himself past Seto's bubble and slamming into the top of the elevator. He grabbed on and shot bubbles at the top of the elevator to let Sky know they were there.

Sky slammed into the top of the elevator again, and press the emergency stop button. The whole elevator stopped and he heard the sound of a bubble popping. He started panicking and his eyes glowed even deeper yellow with each passing second. He did the only thing he could. He slammed the squid king against the ceiling, the other squids quivering in a corner, terrified. Then something, some unknown thing, caused a miracle to happen. He was teleported to just below the surface, being pulled by something. He swam up and searched the water desperately. For anything. Anything. Then he heard coughing from the other side of the lake. His friends were sitting in the shallows of the lake, a few unconscious, but most of them alive and well. And coughing up water. And the flash of light blue came again, this time followed by a black hood and sword.

End Of Act 3

**The end was very spontaneous. I've been spending too much time on Pokefarm Q to think .**


	4. Chapter 1 Act 4

Chapter 1

Act 4

Sky was worried. The only people not in the rescue team were the yoglabs crew and Bodil, and considering all their personalities combined, something was up. He yelled to Deadlox, who was flying in the sky with Jason. "Ty! Do you think you could fly me to yoglabs?" "For what? That might be too far away." "I need to see what they're up to! I've got a bad feeling Ty."

Deadlox nodded and zoomed down, Jason following behind. Jason whistled, summoning Jeffrey and one more pig, both of them wearing jetpacks. Jason mounted Jeffrey. "Come on Sky! The journey is too long for Ty to fly with you on his back." Sky nervously sat on top of the other pig, picking up the reins reluctantly. Jason saw his friend's nervous face and laughed, petting Jeffrey. "Let's go!" He started the pigs' jetpacks and pointed Jeffrey toward the sky, and they were off.

Sky calmed after a few minutes of flying. It was relaxing, at best. He didn't quite trust their method of transport though, and every time he looked back at the jetpack, it seemed less and less secure on the pigs back. He looked forward just as Jason yelled "We're here!" The yoglabs looked just like normal, the lava spill, the barren waste surrounding it, and the vault looked polished and new. He directed his pig down at the ground and closed his eyes as it landed.

Jason got off his pig and took off his helmet. He had never been here, and something about the untarnished vault and perfect landscape beyond the waste surrounding the labs seemed…. Unsettling. Very unsettling, almost as if the building had something to hide. Sky beckoned to him and Deadlox, and they followed him to a small hole in the gigantic vault that was the entrance to yoglabs.

End Of Act 4

**End of act 4, AND chapter 1! Chapter two will also contain 4 acts, possibly with longer acts to make the acts seem like less than 2 paragraphs. I swear, in Microsoft Word it seems longer. So, Read and Review! This is only my second story, so feel free to give constructive criticism! Thank you, and good night.**


	5. Chapter 2 Act 1

Why is she following me? Brother told me to not go near her… but she keeps following. I want to turn around and talk to her so badly….

Chapter 2

Act 1

As the trio entered the labs, it was very obvious something was wrong. Simon's office lay open; there weren't any testificates, and even stranger… They could hear sobbing. It sounded like it was coming from everywhere. Jason sighed and took off his helmet, seeing some debris and firing a wither head at it, his friends glancing at him in surprise. "Jason?" "Yes, Sky?" "I'm startled."

Seto had started searching right after Sky, Deadlox, and Jason had left. That prisoner couldn't have gone far. He jumped on top of a horse and raced through the trees, searching left and right. He saw a flash of blue and used all the force he could, firing a barrage of leaves littered about then pouncing on the figure. His eyes quickly changed from anger to disbelief. He yelled out loud and teleported away.

How could he have mistaken Herobrine for the girl? It was almost as if they moved in the exact same way…. And Herobrine's face. He had an expression of fear, and sadness… Almost as if he was missing somebody. Seto shook off the thoughts blowing through his mind and went back to get his horse.

Jason propelled himself forward with his jetpack, making barely any noise. He set his jetpack to 'Hover' because it was his quietest setting, and listened. There it came again. That crying and sobbing, the sobbing of someone who has just lost a friend. "Lewis?" Sky yelled softly. "That you?"

The sobbing stopped. Then suddenly a demon-like voice rang out through the deserted hallways. "I tried to keep him from finding out… He just insisted. There was no other choice. He would've betrayed me. But now… now I can't be stopped. All the clones believe I have been their friend forever. That I never betrayed them. Oh, how foolish that dwarf is." Sky and the others looked at each other nervously. "Lewis, this isn't funny!" "Yeah!" Deadlox added in. "Are you ok?" A scream rang across the halls as before, and they heard Lewis whisper "Help…"

Why does he keep running away? It's like he doesn't even know me anymore. Maybe he thinks I'm one of those stupid fanatics that keep trying to kill him? No, he would recognize me anywhere… Then what is it?

End Of Act 1

**And I'm back. These are unsurprisingly easy to write, considering I think about the storyline every day before I fall asleep. Call me obsessive. So, this act isn't longer like I promised, but I was rushing. Now, how do I do things like this for button dimension…. Also, Shoutout to Mh20665!**


End file.
